powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerrok (Beastly Spy)
Gerrok is the leader of the Techadroids. Biography Gerrok originated as a computer virus that infected the Transport Research Center's computers on Christmas, 1999 NC, and underwent an evolution from the NRG in the system. Gerrok used his assimilation powers to seize control of the facility's systems and machinery before the research staff managed to contain him by transporting the entire compound and themselves into Hyper Space; preventing him from spreading to the world's communication, energy, and defense networks. However, due to the nature of Hyper Space, Gerrok was able to assimilate the digitized humans along with the facility and use their collective intellect as his "Engineers" while using them as source material for Klez and Melissa. He would renew his campaign for global domination some years later, by sending his agents across dimensions to gather NRG to return him to reality and assimilate the entire planet. Though a computer virus of tremendous destructive capacity, Gerrok is fairly unintelligent, often ill-tempered, single-minded, and extremely impatient. After Klez supplies the resources from the Living Body Program Research Institute, Gerrok evolves and creates a personal vessel called Gerrok Cell, capable of recreating defeated Techadroid Borgs and self-regeneration. Though this form is eventually destroyed by efforts of the Beastly Spy Rangers, Klez makes back-ups of Gerrok's data in the thirteen Gerrok Cards with intentions of making himself an entirely different Gerrok. Melissa thwarts his attempt and restores their creator as he originally was via Megazord Zeta's evolution into Gerrok Reboot. Gerrok Reboot is destroyed permanently by the Beastly Spy Rangers and their anti-virus program. But three Gerrok Cards remain active, two with Klez and one in Brian, before they are eventually destroyed as well. Incarnations Gerrok Cell A physical extension of Gerrok created when Klez used the resources at the Living Body Program Research Institute to evolve the virus. Gerrok Cell's abilities include regeneration and recreating previous Techadroid Borgs the Beastly Spy Rangers defeat and regenerate. However, as Cheetah Spy Ranger destroys his main body, the other Beastly Spy Rangers manage to destroy Gerrok Cell. Gerrok Techadroid Borgs Being created from the Gerrok Cards, the Gerrok Techadroid Borgs act on their original self's desire to assimilate any form of data. Though the end result is that Gerrok would begin manifest through them, Klez revealed that the Gerrok Techadroid Borgs are the means for his own evolution into a new Gerrok rather than the restoration of the original. Sunadokeiloid.jpg|Hourglass Borg, Gerrok Card 01 Tiaraloid.jpg|Tiara Borg, Gerrok Card 02 Karateloid.jpg|Karate Borg, Gerrok Card 03 TSGB-Bulldozerloid.jpg|Bulldozer Borg, Gerrok Card 05 Zordloid.jpg|Megazord Borg, Gerrok Card 06 Puppetloid.jpg|Puppet Borg, Gerrok Card 08 Kentateloid.jpg|Swordefense Borg, Gerrok Cards 09 & 12 Loupeloid.jpg|Loupe Borg, Gerrok Card 10 Domeloid.jpg|Dome Borg, Gerrok Card 11 Gerrok Reboot A Megazord body created from MegaZord Zeta, which was created from a Delta-type absorbing Gerrok Card 06 and later absorbed Gerrok Cards 09 and 12 to restore Gerrok's mind. Upon assimilating Types Alpha, Beta, and Gamma while absorbing an NRG tank and all surrounding matter to enhance the Type Zeta to resemble his original inactive body that was originally the Transport Research Center compound, Gerrok towered over the Beastly Spy Rangers' Megazords. However, Thunder Spy Megazord managed to wound Gerrok Reboot so the primary Beastly Spy Rangers could infect Gerrok with their antivirus program. Others Enter Unite.jpg|Klez, Gerrok Card 04 and later Gerrok Card 07 before discarding them and uses Gerrok Card 13 as a lifeline. Paraboloroid 2 messianic.jpg|Parabola Borg 2, possessed by Gerrok Card 07 until it was extracted by Klez for his later use. Devon (Beast Morphers).jpg|Brian, Gerrok Card 13 Movie3 1.jpg|Neo-Zeltrax, used Gerrok Card 13 to become Neo-Gerrok See also *Messiah - his counterpart in Go-Busters Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Beastly Spy Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Techadroids Category:PR Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Male Category:Main PR Villains Category:2015